But You're the Only One
by bleachedinubasket
Summary: Orihime's confession. Rukia's reaction. Ichigo's decision. Short. I


**Title**: **But You're the Only One**

**Author**: **BleachedInuBasket-**

**Genre**: Romance/ Drama

**Characters**: Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

**Summary**: Orihime's confession. Rukia's reaction. Ichigo's decision.

**But you're the only one**

It was a normal day. The sun was peeking through the clouds, there was a cool and crisp air and Ichigo and Rukia were just walking home from another successful hollow killing. As they argued about whether or not Ichigo should attack from the front or behind, they failed to notice the orange haired girl at the gate. They even fully passed her, as they were so into the argument.

"Ano… Kurosaki-kun…" It was a small cry, but Ichigo heard it clearly. They both whipped their heads around and Rukia gave Orihime a reassuring smile. How could she have forgotten about what she decided to do?

_Flashback_

_"Kuchiki-san! Good morning!" Orihime waved as she ran up to Rukia._

_"Good morning Inoue." She smiled politely as she caught up to her and Ichigo._

_They neared the school and Orihime pulled Rukia back. Baffled Rukia just turned and asked her what was wrong._

_"I thought about it all night." She started. Rukia's eyebrow rose. "I'm going to confess to Kurosaki-kun." Rukia was surprised at her decision, although she didn't show it._

_"You should… but why now?" Rukia asked._

_"I have no choice… I'd like to move on." Orihime looked dreamily into the sky. Rukia smiled, and took her by the hand._

_"Then I'm supporting you." For some reason when she saw Ichigo's scowl as they walked up to him, it stung her a little, she wondered about his reaction to Orihime's confession._

_"Oi, you guys are taking a life time. I don't want to be tardy, so hurry up." He smirked a little at the girls as they ran up to him._

_End._

Ichigo turned fully and walked up to Orihime, hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. From a passer-by he looked as if he was angry, but Orihime knew that this was his usual face and accepted it with a smile.

"I'll leave you two be." Rukia said, and grinned wide.

"No, stay here, I have to talk to you about something." Ichigo muttered, looking straight into Rukia's eyes. The small girl shook her head and then kicked Ichigo on the shin. He doubled over and glared at the small girl.

"I'll be inside, it seems that Orihime has something important to tell you." She turned to leave.

"OI! Come back here midget! I'm going to get you for that!" He yelled. Orihime clenched her hands.

"Kurosaki-kun, please… I'll just be a few seconds." She smiled. Ichigo looked at her with concerned eyes, the smile was not at all happy, just empty and hollow. The usual spark in her eyes had disappeared and seemed to be full of thoughts and confusion.

"Alright Inoue." He said, and smiled a little for her.

Rukia watched from the window as the two talked, and leaned her head on her hand. _I wonder what his reaction will be._

"Kurosaki-kun, I've been thinking about this for a while and I even told Kuchiki-san about my decision." She looked down at her fingers and then at Ichigo. "I…"

There was a slight pause, she looked away.

"I love you Kurosaki-kun. And I have for a long time." She smiled as her eyes began to water.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he sighed. Orihime closed her eyes, and quickly wiped any stray tears.

"I just wanted you to know… I want to move on… I want to know how you feel." Ichigo looked at her with a soft frown and ran a hand through his own hair.

"I'm sorry." He simply said. Orihime bit her lip, but never frowned.

"I should've known. Thank you very much Kurosaki-kun... for everything. I'm sorry for taking up your time." She wiped her tears again and walked away. Ichigo clutched his head in his hand. Did he do the right thing?

_Flashback_

_"Oi, Ichigo." Renji called out, Ichigo turned and rolled his eyes._

_"What are you doing here?" He scowled._

_"Oh, just shopping, things in the real world are awesome." Renji grinned._

_"Right." Ichigo muttered and turned back to his homework._

_"Hey Ichigo."_

_"What?" Ichigo asked._

_"What do you think about that Inoue girl?" Renji asked._

_"I don't know, what am I supposed to think?"_

_"Wow, I thought you liked her." Renji said, and Ichigo glared._

_"What makes you think that?" Renji laughed._

_"Rukia told me so. She said you had a little thing for her."_

_"WHAT? No I don't!" Ichigo's vein pulsed. "Why'd she say that?"_

_"Well, I asked her if she had any feelings for you, and she looked away and then said that you had a thing for Inoue." Suddenly Renji's cell phone rang. "Oh, got to go! See you!"_

_End._

After that conversation, there was a long thought process that occurred in Ichigo's head. But for some reason, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he came to a conclusion. As he headed up to his bedroom, he took a deep breath out and then put his hand on the door. He pushed, but then found that the door wouldn't budge.

"Rukia? Open up!" He yelled. From inside, Rukia pushed with all of her might at the door.

"What did you say to her?!" She yelled back. Ichigo paused… she saw.

"I didn't say anything!"

"I'm not opening the door until you tell me." She said. Ichigo cursed.

"All I said was I'm sorry! And told her to let go of me." Ichigo said. "You know… you saw me." Rukia pulled the door open with full force.

"That doesn't change the fact that Orihime is a really fragile girl!" Rukia said. Ichigo lowered his gaze, so that his bangs were covering his eyes.

"I did what she wanted. She wanted an answer. She wanted to know how I felt. I told her the truth." Ichigo sighed. "Besides, I had someone else in mind." Rukia's eyes widened and her heart started to beat quickly.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her frail figure and leaned his chin on her head. Rukia bit her lip and tried to wriggle out.

"You can't get out of my grip. You know that." He said. His heart was going wild, and he felt hot.

"Ichigo… this isn't approved of soul society… this isn't right."

"Did you think I ever cared about soul society? If I cared about what I was running into, I wouldn't have rescued you, Rukia." He muttered.

"You did the same for Inoue…"

"She's been a good friend… I never thought anything more." He said. Rukia leaned onto his chest and wrapped her thin arms around his waist.

"This isn't right."

"Why does it feel right for me then?" Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry I didn't notice soon enough."

There was a long pause as they held each other close, and then Ichigo slowly let go, although he didn't want to. He put his hands in his pockets and then smirked. Rukia looked up and frowned, then kicked his shin. He doubled over and cursed.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"Because… you made me feel smaller than I usually feel."

"You are small." He grinned and then Rukia kicked him in the face.

"Just because you confessed doesn't give you the right to make fun of me!" Rukia turned, hands crossed. Ichigo rubbed his face and grinned, he grabbed her from the waist and into his arms. He leaned on her shoulder.

"I've wanted to do this for a while." Ichigo muttered. Rukia laughed and leaned back.

"Me too."

**A/N**: Is this counted as a crack? Lol. I hope you enjoyed it. I always pictured their confession to be somewhat like this. Without really saying 'I love you', but simply showing it. What do you think? **Review** ! : D Oh… and poor Orihime… sorry I just don't really like her. : P


End file.
